Home builders, manufacturers of sinks and interior decorators agree that the undermount sink, when installed with a granite countertop, enhances the natural pattern and presentation of the stone and creates both a spectacular and functional addition to modern kitchens. Ironically, when the homeowner chooses to add this serious financial upgrade for its aesthetic characteristics, the only real inherent weakness in granite is revealed. Granite, being a stone, can be chipped. Although any area of the work surface can be marred with chips in the stone, the most vulnerable area for chipping is the exposed inner edge of the granite that surrounds the undermount sink. With the lesser stylish self-rimming or drop-in sink, the rim of the sink sits on top of this inner granite edge surrounding the sink; thus protecting it. The undermount sink is installed under the inner granite edge surrounding the sink. The exposed inner edge, especially in front of the sink, is highly vulnerable to chipping as the result of accidentally striking this edge with a heavy item while washing dishes. Although chips in the granite can be repaired, the process can be costly to the homeowner, and the repair is easily noticeable.
Various types of sink and/or counter protection devices are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,856 describes a protective mat for sinks and countertops. The mat covers the entire bottom and sides of the sink, and extends up onto the countertop.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,171 discloses a protective liner for sinks that is designed to cover the bottom and sides of the sink. This device also extends out of the sink onto the countertop.
Adhesive strips can be used to secure protective devices to the surfaces being protected, but these are prone to losing their adhesive properties over time. Additionally, devices which rely on adhesion for attachment are not easily removed when not in use. What is needed is an easily removable, aesthetically pleasing, edge guard or edge cover to protect the portion of the countertop which is most susceptible to chipping, such as the edge around the undermount sink.